Weapons
Here is a weapons list of the weapons in the iOS Version of SAS: Zombie Assault 3. It's complete and each weapon has the basic information of that gun. =Pistols= Glock 17 *Unlocked: Rank 1 (Private) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 17 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Raging Bull .44 *Unlocked: Rank 7 (Sergeant) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 8 *Damgae: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Ruger P97 *Unlocked: Rank 9 (Sergeant First Class) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 16 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Desert Eagle *Unlocked: Rank 15 (Chief Warrant Officer) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 14 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) Nitro Express *Unlocked: Rank 32 (Major General) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 6 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) MAC 10 * Unlocked: Rank 44 (Elite IV) * Automatic * Clip: 50 * Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) * Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) * Reload: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) =Sub-machine guns (SMGS)= Scorpion *Unlocked: Rank 2 (Private First Class) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) MP5 *Unlocked: Rank 4 (Lance Corporal) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Vector *Unlocked: Rank 14 (Warrant Officer) *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) MP7 *Unlocked: Rank 24 (Squadron Commander) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) AUG PARA *Unlocked: Rank 28 (Brigadier) *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) ZCS Seizure *Unlocked: Rank 45 (Elite V) *Automatic *Clip: 120 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) =Assault Rifles= M1 Garand *Unlocked: Rank 6 (Specialist) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 16 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) AK-47 *Unlocked: Rank 8 (Staff Sergeant) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) M16 *Unlocked: Rank 13 (Squad Leader) *3-Round Burst *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) FN FAL *Unlocked: Rank 17 (Ensign) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) SCAR-H *Unlocked: Rank 22 (Captain) *Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Barrett REC7 *Unlocked: Rank 25 (Battalion Commander) * Automatic * Clip: 40 * Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) * Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■□ (9/10) * Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) ARX160 *Unlocked: Rank 34 (Corps General) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) =Shotguns= Stoeger double *Unlocked: Rank 5 (Corporal) *Double Barreled *Clip: 2 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) Winchester 9410 *Unlocked: Rank 11 (Master Sergeant) *Lever Action *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) SPAS-12 *Unlocked: Rank 19 (Platoon Commander) *Pump Action *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) Benelli M4 (M1014) *Unlocked: Rank 30 (Marshall) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) =Machine Guns (LMG)= BREN *Unlocked: Rank 21 (1st Lieutenant) *Automatic *Clip: 80 *Damage: ■■■■■■□□□□ (6/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) RPD *Unlocked: Rank 27 (Colonel) *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□ (2/10) M249 SAW *Unlocked: Rank 31 (Chief Marshall) *Automatic *Clip: 400 *Damage: ■■■■■■□□□□ (6/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) MG4 *Unlocked: Rank 35 (General) *Automatic *Clip: 100 *Damage: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 2/10 M240 MAG *Unlocked: Rank 37 (3 Star General) *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Reload: 3/10 Minigun M134 *Unlocked: Rank 41 (Elite I) *Automatic *Clip: 1,000 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 1/10 =Special= MGL-140 *Unlocked: Rank 39 (5 Star General) *Semi-Automatic Gernade Launcher *Clip: 6 *Damage: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Reload: 8/10 MK2 Sniper Rifle *Unlocked: Rank 43 (Elite III) *Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle *Clip: 40 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 8/10 =Premium Items= Beretta 93R *'Pistol' *3-Round Burst *Clip: 40 *Damage: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Reload: 2/10 Glock 20 *'Pistol' *Full-Automatic *Clip: 30 *Damage: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 2/10 PP-19 Bizon *'SMG' *Automatic *Clip: 70 *Damage: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 3/10 M4 Beowulf *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: 3/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Reload: 1/10 ZCS Wipeout *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 3/10 AA-12 *'Shotgun' *Automatic *Clip: 20 *Damage: 3/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Reload: 7/10 SCMITR Bio *'Shotgun' *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 12 *Damage: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 5/10 M2 Browning *'Heavy MG' *Automatic *Clip: 400 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Reload: 4/10 RPG-7 *'Launcher' *Rocket *Clip: 1 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) M2 Flamethrower *'Thrower' *Flame *Clip: 100 *Damage: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Reload: 8/10 M41-A Grendel 12.7 *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 *Reload: 5/10 JKH .887 C.A.W. *'Energy Weapon' *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: 10/10 *Fire Rate: 4/10 *Reload: 10/10